


Podfic: The Last Layer

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [19]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark felt like an onion, his virginity being peel away one layer at a time. Lex peels off one last layer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Last Layer

Clark and Lex finally take the last step in their relationship!!!

 

*

*

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d6e9r58eyu9aa9u/Ch_18-1_-_The_Last_Layer.mp3)

*

*


End file.
